


Wanting

by Elvhenan



Series: Abellan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#32. "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."</p><p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915457">Watching</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Another slashy Abellan drabble.
> 
> I'm fairly sure Abelas' swoon-line is a paraphrased Fenrismance line, but whatever. :P Sexy, broody elves know just the right things to say.

"I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified," Mahanon blurts out, his brow furrowed as he stares at Abelas.

Abelas blinks, his expression slightly confused and concerned. "Of what?" he asks, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Mahanon's ear.

Mahanon glances away and chews on his bottom lip. "Of losing you, not being good enough... everything?"

Abelas is silent for several heartbeats, considering his words. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side," he says softly, turning Mahanon's face toward him.

Mahanon gapes, wide-eyed, and then blushes brightly. "You have a way with words."


End file.
